The purpose of this project is to determine the risks of patients with pigment dispersion syndrome for glaucoma. Comparisons of patients with and without glaucoma are made on the basis of diagnostic tests, genetic screening, and aqueous humor dynamics. The data acquired may enable determination of pigment dispersion syndrome patients' risk of developing glaucoma, as well as adding to the understanding of the pathology of the disease.